Madness of Duke Venomania
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Ia yang telah melupakan segala masa lalunya, dan harus menyakiti orang yang mencintai dirinya.  First fic in this fandom with new account.  Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Ket: Italic adalah flashback. Sebastian kecil 14 tahun, Ciel kecil 12 tahun.

Sebastian dewasa 20 tahun, Ciel dewasa 18 tahun

Italic center: lirik lagu Kamui Gakupo-Madness of Duke Venomania

Warning: AU, OOC, Harem inside

Don't like, don't read

* * *

><p><strong>Madness Of Duke Venomania<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Langit terlihat biru hari ini, seorang anak laki-laki berambut kelabu sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman bunga. Mata birunya terus memandang ke arah beberapa bunga yang sedang bermekaran, sedangkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam hanya duduk santai di bawah pohon.<em>

"_Ciel, kemarilah." ujar anak berambut hitam itu._

_Anak berambut kelabu, Ciel berjalan mendekati anak berambut hitam itu. Ia langsung duduk di sampingnya, diliriknya anak yang berada di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk membaca buku. _

"_Kamu baca buku apa?" tanya Ciel._

"_Ah, bukan apa-apa." gumam anak itu._

_Ciel memperhatikan seksama anak berambut hitam itu, temannya sejak kecil. Mereka sudah bersama sejak lama dan saling berbagi satu sama lain. Jujur saja, Ciel merasa sahabatnya itu sangat populer._

_Banyak para gadis yang suka mendekati sahabatnya, entah hanya untuk meminta diajarkan pelajaran atau apa pun itu. Ciel memperhatikan sosok sahabatnya itu, rasanya memang ada yang istimewa. Apa ya? Feromonnya kuat, mungkin?_

_Tapi meski sosok Sebastian terlihat populer banyak juga orang yang membencinya. Ciel terus-terusan mendengar bahwa Sebastian adalah anak yang tidak diharapkan, musibah bagi keluarganya dan berbagai macam caci maki lainnya._

"_Kau membuatku penasaran, Sebastian." ujar Ciel._

_Anak berambut hitam yang dipanggil Sebastian itu menoleh ke arah Ciel. Ia hanya tersenyum saja, jujur saja entah apa yang Ciel rasakan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. Sebastian menyadari wajah Ciel yang memerah itu, ia hanya tertawa kecil saja._

"_Haha... Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sebastian._

"_Bukan apa-apa." elak Ciel. Ia malu memperhatikan wajah Sebastian sekarang. Sejujurnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Ciel merasa malu berada di dekat Sebastian, entah kenapa ia tidak tahu alasannya._

_Sebastian memperhatikan wajah Ciel itu, ia segera mendekati Ciel dan mencium pipinya. Ciel lansung terkejut atas apa yang Sebastian lakukan padanya. Wajah Ciel langsung saja memerah, terlihat manis._

"_Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sebastian lagi._

"_Apa maksudmu, hah?" tanya Ciel marah. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya itu. Sebastian menggengam tangan Ciel, ia menatap wajah Ciel dengan senyumnya._

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

"_Hah?"_

"_Aku serius, Ciel. Aku menyukaimu. Mungkin kau belum mempercayainya."_

"_Tentu saja!"_

"_Tapi aku akan tetap menunggu."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Sampai kau siap, aku akan menunggu. Dan aku ingin kita bisa bersama."_

_Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis, ia melepaskan gengamannya dari Ciel dan berjalan meninggalkan Ciel sendiri. Ciel heran dengan apa yang menimpanya hari ini, Sebastian berbeda dari biasanya._

"_Hei, tunggu..."_

_Tapi Sebastian tidak mendengarnya dan hanya tinggal Ciel sendiri di taman bunga itu. Ciel hanya berdiam diri, ia bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padanya?_

"_Sebastian..." gumam Ciel._

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokannya Ciel kembali ke taman bunga seperti biasa, ia menunggu sosok Sebastian. Tapi percuma, ia tidak datang. Ciel sudah menunggunya dari pagi hingga menjelang sore. Tetap saja sosok Sebastian tidak kunjung datang._

"_Kenapa?" gumam Ciel sedih._

* * *

><p>Sudah enam tahun terlewati sejak kejadian dulu, sosok Sebastian tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Padahal ia sudah terus menunggunya. Ciel masih ingat apa yang Sebastian ucapkan enam tahun lalu, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah.<p>

"Kau kenapa, Ciel?" terdengar suara seorang wanita.

Ciel menoleh dan melihat sosok wanita berambut merah dengan pakaian serba merah. Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan bibinya, Angelina. Ciel hanya menggelengkan kepalanya singkat. Ia berjalan mendekati Angelina.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Bi." ujar Ciel.

"Oh, kukira kau sakit." ujar Angelina.

Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis saja. Bibi Angelina terlihat membawa beberapa kantung belanjaan, maklum ia habis selesai belanja. Ciel langsung membantu membawakan beberapa kantung belanjaan itu dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Oh ya, Ciel. Kau tahu ada rumor yang sedang ramai dibicarakan." ujar Bibi Angelina lagi.

"Rumor?" tanya Ciel heran.

"Iya. Di gunung dekat taman bunga ada sebuah villa, di sana hanya ada seorang pemuda yang tinggal sendiri."

"Lalu?"

"Apa ia tidak ingin tinggal di daerah sini ya? Di sana sangat sepi."

Ciel hanya menghela nafas saja mendengar ujaran bibinya itu, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli pada pemuda yang tinggal sendiri di villa itu. Toh, itu sama sekali bukan urusan Ciel kan? Untuk apa mengurusi hal seperti itu.

'Untuk apa aku memperdulikannya?' batin Ciel.

Bibi Angelina berjalan mendekati Ciel yang tampaknya sedang sibuk itu, ia segera berbisik di telinga Ciel. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya bibi Angelina.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Pemuda itu baru datang sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, dan sejak kedatangannya sudah ada beberapa gadis yang hilang. Salah satunya Hannah, gadis yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kita."

Ciel sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, ia langsung memperhatikan bibi-nya itu. Bibi-nya hanya tersenyum pahit saja. Ciel merasa ada yang aneh, ia tahu Hannah bukanlah gadis yang bisa menghilang dengan mudahnya. Apalagi ia gadis yang kuat.

"Lalu dimana dia? Dan kenapa bibi tahu?" tanya Ciel.

"Banyak orang yang membicarakannya, Ciel. Jelas aku tahu." jawab Angelina.

.

.

.

Sementara di sebuah villa di dekat gunung, tampak sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Ia memakai baju berwarna ungu gelap dengan celana putih dan syal putih yang melingkar di lehernya. Tampak cocok untuknya. Ia menuju pintu gerbang villa dan membukanya, disana ada sosok gadis berambut violet tua dengan gaun putih yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Selamat datang." sapa sang pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan sang pemuda dan pemuda itu langsung saja merengkuh sang gadis dalam pelukannya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu berada dalam pelukannya.

_*Kyou mo mata utsukushii onna ga boku no moto otozureru_

_Hohoemi wo ukaberu anata wa atarashii tsuma to naru_

"Senang bisa berada disini, Duke." ujar gadis itu.

"Tentu." ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

Ia melirik gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya dengan seringainya. Iya, dia berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang ia suka. Tapi hal ini tentu bukan hal yang mudah, ia bisa mendapatkan wanita-wanita yang ia suka karena ia telah mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis.

_**Boku wo mita subete no onna wa miryou sare ochite iku_

Pemuda itu mengajak sang gadis masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar. Disana ada seorang gadis berambut perak yang tengah menunggu mereka sambil duduk manis. Wajahnya terlihat cerah begitu melihat sang Duke.

"Duke, selamat datang. Kau sudah kembali?" tanya wanita itu.

"Tentu aku akan kembali, Angela." ujar sang Duke yang berjalan mendekati wanita bernama Angela itu sambil menggandeng tangan gadis yang baru saja datang di villa miliknya.

"Duke, apakah kau mau menemaniku? Aku kesepian karena tadi kau meninggalkanku." bujuk Angela dengan wajah memelas.

Sang Duke, atau kita sebut saja ia Sebastian sedang tersenyum. Ia langsung saja memeluk kedua wanita yang berada di dekatnya dan melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Tanpa basa-basi sang Duke membawa kedua wanita itu ke kamarnya. Bermain-main dengan mereka satu hari ini.

* * *

><p>Keesokannya telah muncul daftar pencarian orang hilang di pedesaan yang Ciel tempati. Kebetulan Ciel yang sedang berjalan-jalan santai memperhatikan kerumunan orang-orang. Ia mendekati kerumunan itu dan melihat daftar yang ada di sana.<p>

"Daftar pencarian orang hilang?" gumam Ciel.

"Iya. Kasihan bagi para orangtua yang memiliki anak gadis." ujar seorang bapak-bapak yang kebetulan berada di sebelah Ciel.

"Ah, anakku masuk daftar itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" isak seorang wanita berambut perak. Ia terlihat sangat sedih, tentu saja anaknya telah masuk daftar pencarian orang hilang.

Ciel memperhatikan daftar itu, ada beberapa nama wanita yang tidak ia kenal. Tapi ia mengenal satu, yaitu Hannah. Seperti yang bibi-nya ceritakan padanya, Hannah telah menghilang dan masuk daftar pencarian orang.

"Kenapa terjadi hal seperti ini?"

.

.

.

Sedangkan sang Duke berjalan menuju ruang perapiannya, disana ia melihat potret dirinya. Ia merasa kesal, langsung saja ia mengambil potret itu dan membakarnya di perapian. Setelah itu wajahnya terlihat puas.

"Aku benci jika mengingat masa lalu." ujar Sebastian.

Masih terlintas di benaknya, dulu ia selalu dihina oleh banyak orang. Ia selalu dikatakan sebagai anak yang tidak diharapkan, hanya karena ia lahir di luar rencana orangtuanya. Dan hanya segelintir orang yang mau menjadi sahabatnya, mungkin hanya satu. Tapi ia ingin melupakan semuanya. Masa lalu bagi sang Duke terlalu menyakitkan.

Hanya ini satu-satunya cara dimana ia bisa melupakan masa lalunya yang pahit. Membuat dirinya merasa senang, membuat _harem _untuk dirinya. Dengan para gadis yang menemaninya, ia merasa puas.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita berambut hitam yang dikepang. Ia berjalan mendekati Sebastian, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Menyadari ada yang datang, Sebastian langsung berbalik dan melihat sosok wanita itu.

"Ada apa, Ranmao?" tanya Sebastian.

Wanita bernama Ranmao itu hanya terdiam, ia mengalihkan wajahnya sejenak dari Sebastian. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Sebastian dan menatap langsung mata merah milik Sebastian.

"Kau terlihat kesal, Duke." ujar Ranmao.

Sebastian sedikit terkejut, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia memeluk gadis yang ada di hadapannya dan menciumnya. Sejenak Ranmao kaget atas tindakan sang Duke, tapi ia tidak menolak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Sebastian setelah melepaskan ciumannya itu.

Ranmao hanya mengangguk dan segera mengajak Sebastian menuju ruang tengah. Disana ada beberapa wanita yang sedang menunggunya. Sebastian berjalan menuju mereka. Dan para wanita itu langsung mendekati sang Duke.

"Kau lama sekali, Duke." ujar Hannah.

"Iya. Kemana saja?" tanya Angela.

"Kami hampir bosan menunggu." tambah Maylene.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka semua, ia hanya duduk di bangku miliknya. Dan keempat gadis itu mengelilinginya. Sebastian memperhatikan mereka dengan senyumnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kalian." ujar Sebastian.

_***Kami ni sakarai daraku suru, kore ga boku no nozondeta kyouki no night_

* * *

><p>Mentari kembali menyinari hari, meski sudah berganti hari tetap saja semuanya sama. Berita mengenai gadis-gadis yang hilang itu bukannya berkurang, malah semakin bertambah. Buktinya sudah beberapa orangtua yang terlihat kebingungan mencari anak gadisnya.<p>

Ciel yang memperhatikan hal itu menjadi kesal sendiri. Kenapa sejak kedatangan pemuda misterius itu terjadi hal seperti ini? Para penduduk desa juga tidak curiga karena memang letak villa itu cukup terpencil, dan para gadis tidak mungkin bisa kesana sendiri.

Tapi Ciel tetap saja curiga. Ia mengira sang pemuda itu dalang di balik hilangnya gadis-gadis itu. Karena jenuh di dalam rumah, Ciel memilih untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi tetap saja ia jenuh.

Ia memperhatikan daftar gadis-gadis yang hilang itu. Sudah mencapai 14 orang, dari desanya memang hanya empat orang. Sisanya dari desa lain. Hal ini cukup mengerikan menurut Ciel. Apa tujuan pemuda itu, kalau memang terbukti ia yang menyembunyikan mereka.

Ciel menghela nafas saja, memikirkan masalah seperti itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa. Harus ada tindakan, tapi apa? Tiba-tiba Ciel melihat bibi-nya berjalan melewatinya, ia bingung jalan yang bibi Angelina ambil adalah jalan menuju taman bunga dekat gunung.

"Bibi..." panggil Ciel.

Tapi bibi Angelina tidak menoleh ke arah Ciel, ia terus berjalan dan meninggalkan desa. Ciel tetap mengikuti langkahnya, ia penasaran tidak seperti biasanya bibi-nya bertingkah aneh begitu.

Ternyata dugaan Ciel terjawab, bibi-nya memang menuju taman bunga dekat gunung, atau lebih tepatnya menuju villa yang berada di sana. Ciel sangat terkejut, kenapa bibi-nya bisa kemari?

"Bibi, kita harus pergi dari sini!" seru Ciel sambil menarik lengan Angelina.

Tapi Angelina malah menepis tangan Ciel, ia melirik Ciel dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Ciel heran kenapa bibi-nya seperti itu. Memang ada yang aneh.

"Jangan menganggu, aku harus menemuinya." ujar Angelina.

Ciel kaget karena tiba-tiba bibi-nya sudah berjalan meninggalkannya dan menuju villa itu. Tiba-tiba gerbang besar yang ada di depan villa itu terbuka dan muncul sosok pemuda berambut hitam. Ciel lebih terkejut lagi melihatnya.

"Itu... Sebastian?" gumam Ciel yang masih kaget.

Sang Duke segera mengajak Angelina masuk ke dalam villa dan pintu gerbang tertutup rapat. Ciel merasa badannya lemas, ia sudah tidak bisa mencegah bibi-nya. Ia juga melihat sosok yang sudah lama menghilang, Sebastian.

"Itu memang dirinya, kan?"

Tapi Ciel merasa aneh, meski ia belum bisa menyimpan rasa terkejutnya itu. Untuk sesaat ia merasakan aura aneh dari villa itu. Aura yang cukup mengerikan. Kenapa para gadis itu tidak menyadarinya? Ah, Ciel tahu. Ia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang dikendalikan iblis. Mungkin itu jawaban yang tepat.

"Aku akan melakukan sesuatu!" serunya sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sang Duke, Sebastian merasa senang. Ia sudah mengumpulkan beberapa wanita, baik dari desa dimana ia tinggal sekarang maupun dari desa lain. Keinginannya terwujud, menguasai para gadis.

"Duke, apa kau mencari wanita lagi?" tanya Angela.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sebastian. "Karena aku mencintai kalian semua, aku ingin mencari yang lain."

Beberapa wanita yang di dekat Sebastian hanya menanggapi hal itu dengan senyuman. Mereka tidak bisa membedakan yang baik, tentu mereka juga sudah terpedaya oleh tipuan sang iblis.

* * *

><p>Keesokannya sang Duke sedang berjalan-jalan santai di villa-nya. Semalam ia telah bersenang-senang dengan para gadis yang ada di villa-nya. Ia menyeringai saja mengingat bisa mengendalikan para gadis itu.<p>

"Ah, dunia memang menyenangkan." gumam Sebastian.

Tidak lama terdengar suara bel, Sebastian tahu ada seseorang yang datang. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang dan dari kejauhan ia melihat sosok gadis berambut kelabu panjang dengan gaun biru yang manis.

Sebastian merasa gadis yang hari ini datang padanya adalah gadis termanis yang ia temui. Memang gadis-gadis yang ia miliki manis, tapi gadis di hadapannya jauh lebih manis. Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut kedatangan gadis itu.

"Selamat datang." ujar Sebastian.

_****Saa oide boku no mune no naka odorou yo kono haaremu de_

Gadis berambut kelabu itu terlihat malu-malu, Sebastian tetap memasang senyum manisnya itu. Ia langsung saja memeluk sang gadis, gadis itu juga tidak menolak. Sebastian tersenyum ke arah sang gadis, gadis itu juga tersenyum.

Tapi tiba-tiba Sebastian merasakan sakit di dadanya, ia langsung mendorong tubuh gadis itu. Dan sudah tertancap belati di dekat jantungnya, darah mengalir cukup deras. Gadis itu menyeringai ke arah Sebastian.

Ia menarik rambut panjangnya yang ternyata adalah rambut palsu. Sebastian sangat terkejut, dan ia lebih terkejut lagi gadis yang tadi ia peluk adalah seorang pemuda. Pemuda berambut kelabu. Ah, ia mulai mengingatnya. Dia adalah... pemuda yang dulu menjadi sahabatnya.

"Kau? Ciel?" tanya Sebastian yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Iya, ini aku," jawab Ciel. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

Sebastian tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Ciel, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Ciel. Sekilas ia melihat wajah Ciel yang sangat sedih, ia tidak suka melihatnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan di ruang tengah itu, teriakan para gadis.

"Hei, kenapa aku ada di tempat ini?" tanya Angela.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." ujar Hannah.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini." ajak Maylene.

Lalu para gadis yang berada di villa segera pergi meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel di dalam. Ciel tidak memperdulikan bibi-nya, ia tahu bibi-nya pasti juga pergi keluar dengan gadis-gadis itu. Sebastian tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, para gadis itu telah terbebas dari pengaruhnya dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Kondisi Sebastian terlihat mengenaskan, ia langsung jatuh tersungkur karena tidak kuat menahan sakit. Ciel merasa sedikit iba, ia berjalan mendekati Sebastian. Belati yang ada di dekat jantung Sebastian itu langsung ia lepas. Tapi tetap saja darah masih mengalir.

"Kau tahu, aku terus menunggumu." ujar Ciel.

Sebastian sedikit bingung apa yang Ciel ucapkan. Menunggu? Memangnya ia memiliki janji dengan Ciel? Ia menatap ke arah mata biru Ciel, terlihat kesedihan di sana. Sebastian merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Dulu kau bilang menyukaiku. Lalu besoknya kau menghilang. Aku terus menunggumu, menunggu untuk menjawab pernyataan cintamu dulu." ujar Ciel lagi.

"Benarkah? Aku... tidak ingat ada... orang yang... menungguku." ujar Sebastian terbata-bata. Ciel tetap diam, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaan di wajahnya.

"Itu karena kau sudah terpedaya, Sebastian."

Ciel mendekati Sebastian dan merobek sedikit kain dari gaun yang ia pakai. Mungkin tidak berpengaruh, tapi ia ingin darah Sebastian tidak mengalir lebih banyak lagi. Sebastian menatap Ciel sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Aku... mengerikan, ya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Sangat." jawab Ciel. Ia sudah selesai membalut luka Sebastian, tapi tetap saja darah masih mengalir. Tapi Ciel tahu, tusukan belati-nya tadi tidak tepat mengenai jantung Sebastian. Jadi ia masih bisa selamat.

Ciel segera berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Sebastian, wajahnya masih saja menunjukkan kekecewaan. Tentu saja, ia berharap akan cinta Sebastian. Tapi nyatanya Sebastian malah bersenang-senang dengan para gadis dan membuat kekacauan di beberapa desa.

Ia tidak bisa berharap banyak pada Sebastian lagi, hatinya juga sudah sakit. Ia melakukan hal ini untuk menyelamatkan bibi-nya dan para gadis itu. Ciel tahu Sebastian sudah melangkah terlalu jauh, mungkin jauh dari jangkauannya.

Ciel langsung pergi meninggalkan sosok Sebastian. Sebastian yang mengetahui Ciel akan pergi berusaha bangun, tapi apa daya. Rasa sakit itu tidak bisa ditahan lagi, ia kembali jatuh tersungkur.

"Tunggu, aku belum menepati janjiku!" seru Sebastian.

*****_Mada kimi ni suki da to itte nai_

Tapi tidak akan terdengar oleh Ciel, karena Ciel sudah menutup pintu villa itu dan meninggalkan Sebastian disana sendiri. Sebastian merasa bersalah, ia merasa tidak berdaya. Ia mulai merasa bahwa dirinya tidak berarti lagi.

Dan berakhirlah kesenangan sang Duke. Ia tadi bermain-main dengan para gadis sekarang merasakan kesakitan karena tindakannya sendiri. Ia telah sesat karena mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis, menguasai para gadis untuk kesenangan sendiri dan lebih parahnya lagi menyia-nyiakan perasaan orang yang mencintainya.

**The End**

*= A beautiful woman has come to visit me again today. You have a smile on your face, I'll make you my new wife.

**= All women who look at me continue to fall in fascination.

***= Disobeying God with depravity, this is the night of madness I had hoped for.

****= Come hither and dance with this harem inside my heart.

*****= I still haven't told you that I love you.

A/N: Ini fic pertama Kuroshitsuji dengan akun baru. Aku terinspirasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama. Maaf kalau genre-nya kurang sesuai.

Ditunggu saran, kritik dkk lewat review. Tapi jangan flame karena genre yang _harem _ini.

Sign.

**Dark Sara, darkness side of Sara Hikari**


End file.
